Songs of the Dead
by Crystar500
Summary: Poems based on the Pokedex entries of Ghost-type Pokemon. The site doesn't let me format it the way I want, so I apologize for that. Imported from Poke Amino.
1. Genocide by Gastly

"Born from gases, anyone would faint if engulfed by its gaseous body, which contains poison."

Once there was one war of epic proportion

One that threw the powers of the world into distortion

Yet weapons of great power were used on both sides

Should the soldiers be blamed - Ha! They only do as their leader confides!

And yet, as the men of Kanto thrust themselves into this war

There were sinister, dastardly intentions beyond their doors

Deadly and devious and disrespectful galore

For Kanto's leaders were preparing a gloriously horrendous score

The weaponization of a ghost shall end this day

And destroy town upon town until skies are gray

Gastly was the ghost's name, numerous at their disposal

Yet, the military still had to confront the gentle Fuji their proposal

The humble man declined, of course,

For he did not wish to see the war take such an evil recourse

His statement was null, however, for the military did as they pleased

They dearly felt that this poisonous ghost would bring the enemy to their knees

And so, hundreds of Gastly were put into service

Despite the users being deathly nervous

But they would not last long,

For the Pokemon poison was very strong,

And erased a large village within minutes upon its use

And the remaining leaders of Kanto were left with no excuse for its lethal abuse

So we shall remember the war in earnest,

As every doctor and internist,

Shall agree, that the use of poisonous Gastly

Was a move that committed genocide, and shall be outcast for eternity.


	2. Haunted by Haunter

"It licks with its gaseous tongue to steal the victim's life force. It lurks in darkness for prey."

O! Lo and behold!

Hide your children, and lurk the streets of night if you are bold!

The Haunter come out at night to affright,

Adults and children alike!

Beware if the sense of a watcher is imposed,

For one of these ghasts is soon to be exposed.

When they come to envelop your life force!

Draining away until you are nothing more than a corpse!

O! Salvation above!

Protect us from the deadly night's scythe!

Prevent us from suffering their deadly fright!

Taunting they are, as they cackle from their shadows!

Fear the dark, alleyways turn into deathly meadows!

And let it be widely known,

That these ghasts do not like to be shown.

So if one is to see them prior,

Your life force is what they shall never require.

O! Rescue our souls!

Sagacious ghasts they are weary,

Terrible in their intentions, so we may be dreary,

Never more than the loss of loved ones shall we ever be as teary,

Such as our lovely Mary,

Taken away by a Haunter just a week prior, she is now just a simple fairy

In the night sky's stars, while we all remain wary,

For any evil Haunter hiding within a back alley.


	3. Stolen by Gengar

"Hiding in people's shadows at night, it absorbs their heat. The chill it causes makes the victims shake."

Oh - Misty night of the mountain above,

Tell me what is required of me to attain thy love

For you shall hide in my shadows until dark's end

Until I gift my soul, your unwavering quench for death will not mend

As a reminder of my untimely death,

Let me tell of a young maiden who was relived of her breath,

Do you remember, tyrannous heath?

The dainty woman known as Misses Macbeth?

Ah, let me explain of this woman's tragic tale -

For this woman lived a happy life, one of great gale,

And lovely intentions of marriage, for she lived alone,

Atop Lavender's south hill in her humble abode,

A lonely woman she was, with ambitious dreams,

Yet she lived in seclusion, far enough away for people unable to hear her screams -

Screams of hatred, tapping, rattling, her brain

To sink her heart and leave her in endless pain

To think a being so horrendous as you, would see this as a chance,

One would have to believe your bloodlust is a brief trance.

This woman had no more to live for,

Yet on one of these evenings dreary,

You came a knocking, rapping, tapping, at her chamber door during her bout of teary,

Teary, saddening, maddening, yearning, sorrow -

To suffer in her own abode until there was no tomorrow.

Your plan had worked, and this woman opened her chamber door,

"Hello? Is there someone there? Someone to save me from my saddening chore?

Save me from this maddening agony? To show me the light at the end of the tunnel?"

A grievous ghast would only see the woman as merely something to pummel,

Taunting, preying, pressuring, teasing - Plotting her ending -

For she was much too innocent for you, a figure ripe for soul-lending.

And the chamber filled with icy chill, from it's roof to the floor,

With sadistic seeking, pressurizing preying, for her frights galore,

And as she shivers weakly upon her chamber floor, her soul began to allure -

Steal away her heart and end her life forevermore

Maddening agony! - Soul away! - Steal it away from the weak woman on the floor.

And so ended the life of Misses Macbeth,

Her life stolen away by a ghast with a lust for death.

Let it be heard, let it be known!

That if your room is darkened on a midnight fearing,

A ghast of disastrous intentions is in the shadows leering,

And when the room chills to the lowest degree,

A Gengar shall steal your soul for all eternity.


	4. Malice by Misdreavus

"It gets nourishment from the fear it absorbs into its red orbs."

Scares of the night, shall set you affright,

When the red orbs of terrifying light come alight,

For there is no meaning to their intention of fright, at least to the common eye of bright -

Mind and soul of contrite, for they do not know of the beings that do it all in spite

The beings haunt the streets of night,

With no ramparts being untouched by their fright,

And the only combat to their trickery, is to not be affected with they attempt to affright,

For fear only fuels their desire, to taste for more of this human delight,

Hiding is necessary, because if find you they might,

Your soul and fears, these feminine ghasts may take a bite.

And it is no gentle being's desire,

To captivate the souls of humans with false inspire,

Only to capture their souls of tasteful Horror, right upon it's spire -

At the core of the human heart, soon will the ghasts soon acquire.

And swallow it down and simmer it in their own heart - in an endless fire.


	5. Smite by Shedinja

"Shedinja's hard body doesn't move—not even a twitch. In fact, its body appears to be merely a hollow shell. It is believed that this Pokémon will steal the spirit of anyone peering into its hollow body from its back."

Midnight brings the worst of lives,

When we stare into the void that even makes gods die,

The void upon the back of the ghost bug,

Shall make any foolish being fall apart - Ever so smug

Is this bug of disaster,

To steal away souls and make himself the deadly master,

Of your soul for eternity in it's ominous void

If you are ever unable to avoid.

The dark black hole of empty sorrow,

An endless and dateless world of darkness with no tomorrow.

Ah - This void upon the bug's back

Is always forever pitch black

An endless night - That shall set even gods affright

With it's hateful spite - Stuck in this thalweg we shall recite;

To warn all children's parents to remain upright,

And warn them to not mistake an Illumise in the night,

For a lurking Shedinja's voiding smite.


	6. Saddened by Sableye

"SABLEYE lead quiet lives deep inside caverns. They are feared, however, because these POKéMON are thought to steal the spirits of people when their eyes burn with a sinister glow in the darkness."

One is only a parent when they have the courage -

Yet they forget to mention the inner encourage -

To grow the delves of thriving foresting mind capabilities that lay within thalwegs of the brain -

To suffer the endless tyranny of losing a child when they go off to train,

And leave your golden heart, along with your silver soul, in tumultuous ruinous rain,

Forever more in pain.

'Twas just the past bleak December,

If am able to bring myself together -

Amidst my now teary days of weeping;

My child was one who was blessed with the spoils of youth's fleeting,

When she received a Pokemon for keeping -

And was sent on her adventure with utmost safekeeping.

Yet none could predict her entreating.

She hadn't gone far from home,

Just down the route into the grassy drove,

Where the cave of intrigue stood still and cold,

Where terrors are able to unfold,

Where my story has sadly took hold.

Ah - But my child was always one who was bold,

And went into the cave without any further moments hold -

The experts tell me of what happened to my dear,

She found something deadly to fear

For red eyes of ruby, ravishing, death attacked her without remorse

And soon deadly nature played it's course,

Saddening a mother of only one child - now zero; - in endless sorrow

By a spiteful Sableye that tore my heart hollow.


	7. Shame by Shuppet

"Shuppet grows by feeding on dark emotions, such as vengefulness and envy, in the hearts of people. It roams through cities in search of grudges that taint people."

In the dark hollow that we shall call Harbor Inn,

I had ordered the great Darkrai to eliminate the rival that disturbed my kin -

And my woeful life has taken even more of a downturn ever since.

This matter I am forced to mince,

For my jealousy and bloodlust gave me a quest to savor,

To find hatred that shall never waver,

And yet I find myself with fears galore,

As the ghasts come to taunt my spirits at my chamber door.

Taunting me and tearing out my Soul!

To avenge the life I Stole!

As I teared upon my chamber floor, to sob in a Rage!

An endless dark, never-ending void of a Cage!

Find my guilt galore, take it all Away!

Forgiveness I adore, Shuppets of the Night!

Please, remove thyself from my chamber's dimmed Light!

I admit to the deed! - It was, I! - My jealous, and my Tyranny!

Oh, hear my painful Symphony!

I can't take it anymore! Away from my chamber door!

This horrifying grudging I am now burdened with, Forevermore.


	8. Vengeance by Banette

"A doll that became a Pokémon over its grudge from being junked. It seeks the child that disowned it."

Knock, knock, knock, upon your door!

It is a message from the ghast who despises you to the core!

Is that the way you decided to treat me?

To be junked and thrown in a dumpster as debris?

It's a sign of disrespect, rather, to be hated against

By some child whom I have committed no offense

And leave me abandoned forever in a dump

So beware in the night if you ever feel a bump,

For I have returned for vengeance against your crimes

An eye for an eyes with a horrific rhyme, that shall be in tomorrow's times!

Time, time, time, such a beautiful night to die.

With the moon hanging as high as you left me out to dry -

Do you remember that child?

The way you mistreated me with your little games as you smiled?

It hurts, you know, to be tossed away -

Six feet under filth to forever decay,

Ha! You shall find out today!

What you deserve for not keeping me at bay!

Tonight you shall die, child, see my vengeance alive!

And watch my hatred forever thrive.


	9. Punishment by Duskull

"Duskull wanders lost among the deep darkness of midnight. There is an oft-told admonishment given to misbehaving children that this Pokémon will spirit away bad children who earn scoldings from their mothers."

Hurry, hurry, child, you need to hide!

For the demon arrives with it's piercing red eyes!

Inside the house by five,

Or else the Duskull will steal your life!

Ah, such a shame -

The delinquent did not listen, and only have themselves to blame,

The Duskull has come along to steal his life,

Piercing and jabbing it away by a darkness knife.

Eternally, for forever eternity,

We find ourselves remember the boy who lost his humanity,

To be washed away from our sanity,

The Duskull who punished the child for not having clarity.


	10. Voided by Dusclops

"Dusclops's body is completely hollow - there is nothing at all inside. It is said that its body is like a black hole. This Pokémon will absorb anything into its body, but nothing will ever come back out."

Death, death, show me thy breath

Close, close, the Dusclops who open it's sudden death,

Night, night, close to the morning and bring me life,

Dance, dance, the Dusclops do at night during their eternal strife,

Away, away! - Call in vain, for there is no use of a knife,

Terrible, terrible, as they open their mouths once again

Trap, trap, you as their victim into their internal pen.

Dark, dark, turn to light on this heath,

Light, light - Arceus destroy this death wreath!

Stand, stand, so menacingly as it does with it's blank stare,

Fill, fill, flood your eyes with utter despair,

Wretch, wretch, away the life from the very air.

Touch, touch, the hand of death comes close,

Away, away, your life is taken, and into it's body enclose.


	11. Dismay by Drifloon

"These Pokémon are called the "Signpost for Wandering Spirits." Children holding them sometimes vanish."

Oh, rain, rain, go away!

Come back another day!

And let the balloons of death come out to play!

What small Pokemon may leave parents in dismay?

For it seeks out children as it's prey.

Oh, wind, wind, blow enemies away!

Take my hand, child, and we'll have a nice day!

I may show you the world -

All its spoils in the heathen of Arceus unfurled!

Before you to be seen and heard!

Just grab onto the balloon of death if you are absurd!

Oh, rain or shine, let the funeral bells ring!

The bells, bells, bells, of the Celestial Tower sing.

There's a funeral being held today,

For the child just down the road was taken away -

When they were enticed by one of the balloons of death and decay,

To take their spirit to a higher plane to play,

All parents shall be warned, if you let your children astray,

The Signpost for Wandering Spirits will thrust you into deadly dismay.


	12. Demise by Drifblim

"It's drowzy in daytime, but flies off in the evening in big groups. No one knows where they go."

Oh - Gracious skies, open your eyes

I have anger in my veins and you in my sights,

Come onto my blimp of terror,

And see your fatal error,

Let the ominous skies,

Fill your eyes with your glorious demise,

Upon this Drifblim ride.

This dreary night is made out to fright,

To make a great scenery for your glorious plight,

Tis' a good day to die indeed.

And when Drifblim stops, we both shall bleed.

The destination for our Drifblim ride,

Will soon teach you not to chastise.


	13. Maligned by Mismagius

"Its cries sound like incantations. Those hearing it are tormented by headaches and hallucinations."

Oh, terrible sounds of the night!

To wake me up from bed affright!

And make me shiver in fear and wish for the light!

For the ghasts of the night torment thou tonight!

Headaches and pains galore,

Awake me out from my chamber door,

To suffer this terrible psychic chore,

Rattling my brain and draining my emotion forevermore.

This dark deadly night of weary, driving my thoughts so bleary -

Dreary emotions and murderously eerie intentions of death's atomic theory,

To drive me crazed and leery, forever prevented from my prior cheery,

I am maligned by a Mismagius witch of evil intentions, forever eerie,

To drench my eyes in endless weeping, forevermore teary.


	14. Misdeeds by Spiritomb

"It was bound to a fissure in an odd keystone as punishment for misdeeds 500 years ago."

'Tis the story of a sinful man of unholy desires

For punishment is what he only admires -

To be tossed away in an eternal pen

For his wrongdoings against his fellow men.

Ah - But his story is one of long past,

When ships still flaunted their mast,

When roads were still of brown dirt,

When feudalism ruled the hearth.

This man made seven deadly mistakes across his time,

And his first was purely from jealousy of others to thrive.

His fellow cousin had amassed great success,

Which just the thought of made him stress,

And one evening dreary,

He made his way into the castle's gaze of eerie -

To commit a disastrous act of Envy,

To murder his cousin Henry.

To this Darkrai took note of -

And sent the notion to Arceus above.

Tyranny of the land began to start,

When the successor to the throne took place by heart -

For he was Henry's own blood,

And the kingdom needed someone to mend the flood.

'Twas a Gyarados who caused the recent storms,

Without knowing what anger forms -

When the king was made aware.

And so, the king committed Wrath without a care,

To add a second being to his bloodlust,

And become a symbol of terror that his followers began to mistrust.

To this Darkrai took note of -

And sent the notion to Arceus above.

As the king began his royal banquet,

To celebrate the Gyarados he managed to vanquish,

A peasant of humble intentions,

Arrived at the king's throne room to ask a simple question -

Without hesitation,

The king arrived with little to no attention.

"Your excellency, may I beg your pardon?

I ask for a humble bargain.

I am starving, for I need to eat to see another day,

And I request that I receive it if you may."

The ruthless king of terror,

Who still saw no slight error,

Added this rag-wearer -

To his terrible reign of terror,

Gluttony was the cause of death for this event,

For the king's sanity had taken a descent.

To this Darkrai took note of -

And sent this notion to Arceus above.

Temptations enticed the king's mind,

For he wished to see death of any kind,

So forth his armies went to the nearest kingdom,

To rob their people of their freedom.

And the king made his presence known -

For he was the one to cast the first stone,

Charging through the streets with sword drawn,

And slaying hundreds with his army before dawn.

Lust for Blood wretched itself into his brain,

With no regards for others pain.

To this Darkrai took note of -

And sent this notion to Arceus above.

The next morning after the king's deadly battle,

He sat on his battle throne like a cattle,

To claim he needed rest without a sweat,

And sent his soldiers away to deal with the enemy threat.

Despite his men being upset,

The Sloth of a king had not one regret,

And lazily sat and watched his men fight to the death.

To this Darkrai took note of -

And sent this notion to Arceus above.

The enemy had been finished off,

Despite the king's men still burdened with a scoff -

At the lack of help by the king,

Although thoughts of opportunity began to sing,

Between the ears of the tyrannous man -

Who wished to collected as much as he can

From the burning town of rubble

Where he had sought to make trouble.

The king wretched out jewels and riches,

As the dead enemies were piled into ditches.

The man was horrendously evil,

If Greed was his only retrieval -

Among excuses for leveling the enemy kingdom

At a whim with his own royal freedom.

To this Darkrai told of -

And Arceus soon gave orders from above.

Upon his throne, the king sat days later,

As history's most tyrannous dictator.

'Tis did not last long,

For Darkrai came to tell of where the king truly did belong;

"To commit Greed is tremendously wrong,

To commit Envy is something to be outcast -

And to be a Sloth is something that should be outlast.

Yet you have no remorse to commit Wrath,

And coat enemies in your Lustful bloodbath.

All of your misdeeds, along with your bout of Gluttony,

Shall make Death your company."

Yet the king was in dismal fear,

Frozen from the being of the dark that drew near.

"There are far worse punishments for thou," Darkrai spoke,

That Arceus has given me the blessing to invoke.

Therefore, at my own pleasure,

I shall see you trapped in an endless prison of displeasure,

Formed by the souls you murdered at your own leisure."

And thus, Darkrai cast the soul of the king into it's endless tomb -

Where souls swirl around him, to prevent any future exhume.

With such, thou must remember -

When you see a Spiritomb in the bleak December,

Think of the horrendous soul that is it's inner member,

Whom of which is tapped in an endless ember,

A swirling prison with the victims of his own greedy needs,

Whom Darkrai gave penance for his misdeeds.


	15. Carried by Dusknoir

In this evening in particular in the dense summer of Lavender,

There sat a spirit traveler,

Who stared upon her own grave with remembrance of our death,

The way she was carried to receive medical aid, but lost her breath,

Before she was tended to, and now resides in the void,

Of death's mortal cave, where all feeling is destroyed.

But Dusknoir isn't one to ignore,

For he isn't as spiteful as his younger iterations of lore,

And instead is tasked with taking lost spirits back to their home,

Back in the heathen of Arceus where they are allowed to roam,

So on this midnight eve, Dusknoir arrived,

To meet the Raticate spirit that survived -

"Raticate named Lenore, truly your forgiveness I implore,

For I know you lived life without a chore,

And I am aware of the man named Blue,

Who was the trustworthy trainer you knew.

But everyone's time will come, child.

And things will become easier with time in the wild.

For Arceus awaits in his heathen of glory,

For you to tell him your story."

And the gracious Lenore, nodded and agreed in reply,

For behind teary eyes, she accepted her fate in the sky,

And after one more goodbye to the world with a painful sigh,

Lenore was carried away to her place in the sky by her new ally,

And those who look on the story of Lenore may forever imply,

That the Dusknoir that came was sent by Blue himself, while his broken heart was left to die.


	16. Frozen by Froslass

"It freezes foes with an icy breath nearly -60 degrees Fahrenheit. What seems to be its body is actually hollow."

Frozen stars of the wretched night of tonight,

Teach me ways to bring the humans fright,

For I am a hollowed shell of my former self -

To haunt the night in death's ice shelf.

Snowflakes shall fall upon glorious night's shade,

To shadow the mountains in an endless decade -

Of freezing death's glorious might

And punish those who try to fight.

'Tis a wonderful night for a blizzard eve,

So please allow me to weave -

These knots of frozen wonder for your prison,

For the maiden of the night - heart as cold as ice - has arisen.


	17. Shine by Litwick

"While shining a light and pretending to be a guide, it leeches off the life force of any who follow it."

Oh, this shining light of thine,

Through the woods it shines!

Oh, how it shines, shines, shines,

Shines, shines, shines,

Through the forest for thee and thine!

Let it forever live with it's ominous design!

Take the light through the woods, and I shall be fine -

Yes! - Of course! - The light that shall be mine!

I'll be sure to find salvation in due time,

Thanks to the light that shines, shines, shines,

Shines, shines, shines,

Forever in the night with it's salvation sign!

Let it forever live for thee and thine!

The light draws closer, for it shall soon be mine!

Yes, I just need the light to be fine!

I'll be fine in due time -

Shining forever in time, time, time

Time, time, time

Delightful time to the light that shines!

Let it forever live, no matter how the stars align!

But where is this light of mine?

The light has gone out for thee and thine -

Forever darkening the woods and chilling my blood line,

Just believe and I'll be fine - fine, fine

Fine, fine, fine

In the woods of dark decline!

What cruel mistress of the dark did they assign?

Ah, what a fabulous night to dine -

To feast upon the lost soul that is now mine.

For it is more flavorful that the sweetest white wine.

The fool in the woods who followed the false sign,

Of salvation's bright shine,

To have it stolen away at my dastardly design,

A twisted plot that worked so divine.


	18. Death by Lampent

"The spirits it absorbs fuel its baleful fire. It hangs around hospitals waiting for people to pass on."

"This ominous Pokémon is feared. Through cities it wanders, searching for the spirits of the fallen."

"It arrives near the moment of death and steals spirit from the body."

A hospital Lampent of humble intention,

Only a darkened abode of this dimension,

Shall host the victimization of this death-induced critic

And the nurses shall watch as blood drains from this analytic

Oh, did you apologize?

Thou have not taken opportunity to realize

That my blade hath already cast itself upon your body,

To see the blood run away as I delve into a celebratory gaudy!

And as thou lies within the hospital dreary,

Thou eyes shall feel rather weary,

When the Lampent comes for your silver soul,

Thyself is only to blame, for thou lack of self control.


	19. Flames by Chandelure

"Being consumed in Chandelure's flame burns up the spirit, leaving the body behind."

Burning fire in the skies,

Thou shall never let me see the beauty in thy eyes,

For the burning fires of the chandelier's throne,

Are worth your sweet loan.

Loan your spirit, loan your heart,

For death may do us part -

When the chandelier of ominous grace,

Steals away your soul from space.

To see the fire upon your face,

For the roses of death shall grace your cheek -

As you lay down upon your coffin bed,

To eternally rest your head.


	20. Hearkening by Yamask

"These Pokémon arose from the spirits of people interred in graves. Each retains memories of its former life."

Shall I hearken back to my human day?

For I am forever locked away -

To float about the world in a disastrous death decay.

For I need my worth to be found

With this mask with which I am bound -

Forever with an undead wound.

'Tis a day long ago,

Where I was forced to fight to and fro,

In the wars of Kanto I go -

Trotting away with my sword to make blood flow.

A hard knock life for me,

To send me oversea -

In the dark void, forever to sightsee.

I am forced to wear a burden,

Of memories that remain uncertain,

To remind me of my life yonder past,

The one of mindless slaughtering that I outlast.

To haunt with this death mask,

To wear this rusted masque -

To rest away and bask,

In the endless task,

Of death's mask.


	21. Captured by Cofagrigus

"Grave robbers who mistake them for real coffins and get too close end up trapped inside their bodies."

'Tis a daybreak's eve on summer's dreary end,

September comes menacingly around the bend.

My brother was one of mischievous intention,

And wished to prove his arrogant invention -

Of dastardly deeds;

So on he went to the desert just north of our city, upon his steed -

To prove to thee that he was bold

And had no fear in his brain to withhold.

And yet those who are bold,

There is no use to scold,

For their stubbornness is stronger than steel,

And Arceus is whom of which they need to kneel.

They found my brother wrapped away in a mortal spell,

Wrapped in bandages of the ancients to make his body swell,

Stealing his breath away - And giving me the story to tell.

For the arrogant young man searched the ruins

Lurking for something to do in.

So in his curious, bold, weary, dastardly lurking of error,

He faced death's terror,

When he was enveloped within the coffin he attempted to rob,

Causing his heart to no longer throb.


	22. Dragged by Frillish

"They paralyze prey with poison, then drag them down to their lairs, five miles below the surface."

Read the presses! HEAR their calling! -

For the ringing Wingulls above the sea are falling!

They dive to land and tell the violent stories of tyrannous fright!

What shall save our swimmers from this plight?

"Ah, what dost the caller have to say?"

"He does the same thing everyday."

"'Tis true. This may be different after all,

He was right when a Ursaring was on it's way to maul."

"He hast told of a horrific tale,

Where a young woman down by the sea caught death's tail.

A heathen of grace by the sea -

Not to be mistaken for the departed Annabel Lee."

"What story hath wrought itself in our town?

To give such parents of young women a frown?"

"False stories cloud your brain, friend.

Make haste not to follow such a wasteful trend.

'Tis is false, indeed.

Not a single steed -

Of land or sea,

Shall drag an innocent to the bottom of the earth.

'Tis of no worth."

"I shall look into it myself - for better or worse,

No matter if death itself shall traverse.

For I am a man of science's verse,

An occupation's curse."

'Tis dreary daylight eve when the man of reason -

Decided to travel to the sea of death season.

For he had a lust for fame,

And wished to put any false stories to shame.

Forth he went, dipping into the sea -

His Mantine and he.

Repent! Repent!

Twisting, turning, his escapade had reached a dent.

Squeezing, rattling, captured in tentacles of death.

Pulling, dragging, down into the sea until he was out of breath.

Drowzy, Weary, poison into the veins of the man of reason -

For lurking in the sea was his treason.


	23. Sunken by Jellicent

Day 1

'Tis at dawn we met ocean waves,

For from the coat of those who are brave -

And went yonder south,

In search of riches for our mouth.

Fishing is our task -

Despite our hourly swigs from a flask,

For all is well,

That is what I have to tell.

Day 5

At yonder evening of lore

We hath arrived upon parts farther from shore -

In a triangular death's door,

The infamous ocean chamber we bore,

Where crews with hopes,

Found what truly interlopes

For the tales say it's not water here -

And the area holds nothing more than death to fear.

Alas! - We are strong! - Proud!

Darkrai shall not enshrine us in his cloud!

For all is well,

This is what I have to tell.

Day 8

On this eighth day away from shore

We faced our first fearsome chore -

'Tis one of the crew,

Who started fears anew.

He is lost, gone from our view -

We told him to just have a few!

Ah, well. - he is missing for now is all.

Perhaps he's lumbers in the ship's hull.

We shall not disturb him in his cell -

For all is still well! -

This is what I have to tell.

Day 9

Somber news galore -

For the ships hull was a scene of gore,

As soon as we opened the door,

Stenches of yore -

Struck out nostrils's decor.

A bloody scene indeed upon the floor

A scene that rattled is to the core,

An internal nightmare chore -

For all is not well.

I sadly have to tell.

Day 11

Three left; That is all.

Thee more are left to fall.

We were ten, and now we are three -

For Arceus has declared his death decree,

To eliminate our souls -

For all of Darkrai's devious goals.

At times, I think it is simply the demon drink -

That clouds the way we think.

For all is not well,

This, I must admittedly tell.

Day 13

Ah, but this written will is in vain!

My family shall still see pain!

My fate has been sealed -

I am to die, with the hand I was dealed.

I am one - Alone

To face death's tone.

I hath locked myself within the control room -

To face the forces that loom.

Ah - The creaking! - The tormenting! -

What is that dripping sound? - Ah, the unrelenting! -

Closing of the Fate I was given!

The forces above have arisen!

No, below! - From the water!

Taking the role of my martyr.

I must end here while I am well -

Just alive, not swell -

I bid thee good day,

For I meet death today.

All is no longer well.

Into the depths, this story I tell.


	24. Lost by Phantump

"According to old tales, these Pokémon are stumps possessed by the spirits of children who died while lost in the forest."

Oh, let the light shine upon mine eye,

For I can not bear the darkness of Night's sky.

I have lost my way -

And now I have lost the day.

Yet all hope is what is truly lost,

For life is my fatal cost.

I hear the ringing howls in the distance,

The Mightyenas who wish to end my existance.

So I spin this one last trochee,

As I sit upon the base of this dead tree,

The mortal stump -

Where hope I shall dump.


	25. Trapped by Trevenant

"It can control trees at will. It will trap people who harm the forest, so they can never leave."

Painful discourse has found its course,

Within the soul that is now a dark horse.

A Rapidash of death, let it be seen,

For I have left my crime scene.

I am bound for the depths of distortion,

My punishment for leaving proportion -

To take my rage out upon the forest,

As it's ill-mannered tourist.

What have I done?

'Tis not the forest's doing - none.

Yet my fatal crime;

Still stands - damaging the forest's prime.

I hath wretched my axe into a tree,

Chopping down with all of the rage in me -

And followed my rage against the Pokemon native;

Which is when I became creative.

I slaughtered with no thought behind,

For death was all I could find.

And as I run from my scene of crime,

The trees! - Oh! - They climb -

They come close,

A prison is what they wish to compose,

Closer, closer - to kill me within

A sentence deserving for my kin.

Arceus, I request of thee -

To take me away to the afterlife of glee,

For I am trapped within tormenting trees,

That buzz in my brain like Beedrill bees.


	26. Sorrow by Pumpkaboo

"It is said to carry wandering spirits trapped in this world. As the sun sets, it becomes restless and active."

Oh! What hath I wretched to suffice this fate?

My love, oh my sweet love,

She yonder waits upon the date -

Our marriage day, the angelic, graceful dove.

She shall never be mine,

For I've lost my way,

Yet she is all that is on my mind - in hopes that she will be fine,

A ruined marital day.

They shall find me dead just yonder below the beaten path,

Where I had collapsed upon the road, falling down the hill

This I recall, facing unfortunate wrath -

So the dastardly forces below can attain their fill.

Yet she shall never be mine,

For she shall find another man soon,

And find herself away from the death of malign -

Where I glisten as a star with the moon.

Bells, bells, bells, of the Celestial Tower ring,

Ring, ring, ring, they sweetly sing -

They tell of a new marital day -

Just a year from my death's grieving ring.

Alas, I was correct -

The graceful dove of the heathen of Arceus has deject,

Cast away the memories of her former love,

My sweet, graceful, dove.

Yet the ominous plants of the forest speak their words,

"In order to move forwards,

Thou must remove thy own memories of the wench,

And bury them in the nearest trench -

For eternity, to be Nevermore."

With my thoughts racing galore,

I listened to the spirits of lore,

And sacrificed all thoughts of the woman I adore -

To find my heathen of serenity within the sky,

Where my tears I shall forever dry.


	27. Singing by Gourgeist

"Singing in eerie voices, they wander town streets on the night of the new moon. Anyone who hears their song is cursed."

Once a daybreak dreary, crazed and leery,

I napped, nodded, at my desk ever so weary

As my chamber window let in gentle winds galore,

To keep me safe from what the outdoors bore -

For when the full moon arrives at night

My heart is instilled with fright.

Perhaps it is too dastardly to find myself an internal terror,

For keeping the window open shall be my fatal error.

Ah - But I digress!

Death flutters the streets in it's elegant dress!

It sings to my soul -

To tell it tales that turn it black as coal.

Blades of sweet symphonies invade my brain -

To take me into a mortal pain,

Far from their enticing promises of glory,

To create yet another terrifying story-

Relevant enough to drain my blood through this verse,

Which I pen away to Arceus, for I now bear my curse.


End file.
